Walle The Terminator
by FanFictionCreator5000
Summary: A Wall.E and Terminator Crossover story where Walle is a T-851 who finds Evelyn, a Lieutenant Reconnaissance Scout that is sent above ground to find an item that can reactivate Skynet.
1. Ch1

***Now this crossover has been done before but instead of all the characters being cyborgs, robots wherever. The Rejects and Walle will be the only Terminators since they're involvement in the story makes them fit the part but as for the rest, they will be human. How will that effect Walle and Eve's relationship though? It will be the same despite one being human and the other a Terminator. I do not own or claim ownership over both movies anyway back to it. Walle can fix himself while the Terminators in the movie could only fix minor damage so I'll be adding a Terminator of my own to the story that can properly fix it's self with parts from other models, lets begin the story* *Memo* If you say this doesn't make sense then let me say this, I'm no trying t nail the whole thing as it doesn't matter to me since this is an alternate timeline where Skynet was damaged so severely that it couldn't fix itself and only T1 and T2 existed in this timeline so no T-X or anything like that well maybe one advanced unit will appear but just wait and see.**

* * *

**Prologue , Year 2345**

**Location , New York**

**It has been years since the war with the machines has ended with the remnants of the Resistance hiding out underground inside a large colony due to a new T model called the T-851 which is an upgrade of the T-850 with the read only chip being replaced as it was deemed obsolete with a much more advanced chip that makes the T-851 not only more smarter and human like but the ability to repair major damage to its self by rebuilding any damaged or severed limbs. But the down side is that the chips malfunctioned and completely useless which lead to major drawbacks. The Resistance waged one final assault on the last factories and succeeded in doing so but the results lead them to hide.****John Connor who was now the leader and the one responsible for the Resistance escaping underground had to rebuild what's left of humanity inside the colony.**John's PoV

"So we're all that's left?" He spoke to a large and well built person who was the only Terminator in the colony.

"Affirmative, exactly 230 humans left including yourself. Skynet appears to have won for now." He firmly replied.

John sighed and drank from a bottle.

"My mother died trying to save us from Judgement Day but what my father had told her, wasn't the exact events that he once experienced." John angrily said.

"It would be possible that someone altered the timeline or something crossed it which ultimately altered Kyle Reese's Judgment Day to ours." He calculated.

John nodded. "What could've altered it and the machines rebuilding themselves?" John spoke in a confused tone.

"T-851, a newer model to the T-800, Skynet only built 5 models of Terminators. T-600, T-800, T-850, T-851 and the T-1000." He explained.

"T-851?" John questioned.

"The T-1000 was expensive to make since we had destroyed the liquid metal storage vats so they made the T-851 that was made from Coltan and had the most advanced chip that allowed the T-851 to speak and act like humans, they are smarter too which allows them to repair almost any damage to their chassis." He explained to John again.

"I'll be making an announcement to everyone." John spoke to his Terminator.

He pulled up to the microphone that was plugged into every speaker in the colony.

"Attention everyone, this is your leader John speaking, You already know what's happening but what you don't know is that we are the last humans alive now so we're going to remain here till it's safe to come back up and rebuilt." John spoke to everyone. "This is John Connor signing out, may God help us."

"The doors to the colony are built to survive the worst of attacks so we won't be expecting anything." He spoke to John.

John laid his head down next to his wife who was currently his lieutenant.

"Well now we wait..." He said quietly.

**275 Years Later...**

**Year , 2620**

**Location , New ****York**

* * *

New York, now devastated from Judgement Day and Skynet. It was littered with T-851s. Not one soul or Terminator left except one. A lone T-851 which had malfunctioned but remained fully operational, the wear and tear left it's chrome chassis to a dirty, scratched and hardly recognizable of what it once was.

It was called Walle. The T-851 had became completely self aware and acted like a real human even giving itself a name but over the years, its voice modulator had went from perfect English to squeaky garbles and broken English.

It went around the streets and found a circular disc *Trash Can Lid*

"Huhh?" Walle looked at it and pulled it away from a heap of trash.

He looked at it confusingly and put it away in a large cooler he had collected.

"Co-me h-ere Hal!" Walle shouted for his dog Hal.

It ran to him and started licking his face unexpectedly which made Walle laugh. He looked up and saw it was getting dark and walked off into the directionof his home.

* * *

Walle was walking past remains of T-851s and got a reminder of how they brutally murdered humans which made him rethink his decisions and wondered if he was suppose to kill them too instead of ignoring them. Walle shook his head and decided that his actions were deemed normal.

"Oof" He let out a surprised noise and saw he was hanging upside down, A Resistance trap that had been effective against Terminators.

Hal barked loudly and tried to help Walle get down but failed to do so. Walle looked at his legs and ultimately thought of the one way to get free and used a laser on his head to cut through his legs and fell down. Walle's laser was a modification done by someone unknown and it was incredible effective to cut through Coltan and other metals.

Walle thought what to do now and then saw a T-851 laying against a wall and his tools that lay in his bag.

'Ok I'll have to use these then.' He thought.

* * *

He walked with his new legs while feeling morbid about doing that to one of his own but like himself, they too had to pick between Survival or Death and most of the time they would disable one of their own to repair themselves which would leave several T-851s being destroyed and scavenged for parts

Walle walked past several signs that were left behind detailing how every human left mysteriously.

**COLONY IS HAVEN!**

**SEEK REFUGE IN COLONY!**

**MACHINES HAVE WON EVACUATE TO COLONY!**

He never fully understood how everyone managed to disappear like that other than that they evacuated somewhere and after that, everything went bad due to the Terminators turning on each other for parts, Walle hid somewhere until everything blew over and when he came out of hiding there was barely anything left aside from the odd T-851 crawling or limping away.

Walle shook himself off trying to forget the things he had witnessed

He approached and enter an Abandoned Skynet Factory where T-851s were built. Inside a room was various items Walle was interested in which he had collected over the years all of it ranging from a basketball to a carnival ride and including a small tv that he had discovered which played a rather short movie about dancing, Walle had cans of dog food and twinkies which he occasionally tried to consume but gave it to Hal as he was liking the stuff also a twinkie that Hal wolfed down.

Hal laid down while Walle put on the tv and listened to it while he put his collected items inside shelves that were on the walls. Looking down at a spork, he put it inbetween forks and spoons then placed the rubix cube next to several cubes of various shapes and colors.

"Ohhhhh" He said curiously to a chrome rectangle *Flip Lighter* and put it among other ones like it, Walle's eyes turned to an unfamiliar scene that displayed a man and a woman holding hands while singing It Only Takes A Moment.

"Oohhh" He became fixated at the scene then pressed record on a device on his arm.

**As It Only Takes A Moment**

**To Be Loves**

**A Whole Life Long...**

Walle stared down at his hands and saw that they were intertwined with one another, making to obvious to himself that he was lonely.

Walking outside he stared up at the stars in awe.

"***A beautiful sight to truely behold.***" He thought.

He went back inside and gave Hal a twinkie then played the recording as he began to power down for today, marking tomorrow a bright and brand new day.

**I will be making more chapters of this and since Walle has no read only chip then he can't scan anything. Evelyn will appear in this eve-ventualy :D**

**Stay Tuned**


	2. Ch 2

Apologies but I've suffered from Writer's Block but nevertheless, I'm still writing this and if anyone has a problem with how this is written then please stop reading because idc. Let's continue shall we?

* * *

The faint sound of the radio echoed in Walle's mind as he powered back up and walked out to head outside with Hal to look around for more things to pick up, in front of him was a mirror around 7ft tall with some cracks in it.

"Ooh." He said in wonder.

Picking it up, he looked at reflection and saw how badly scratched up his chassis was including his arms and torso. His eyes however weren't the same color as any of the other T-851s but a dirt brown color. More notable was the modifications on him, his laser on the right side of his and his power cells were replaced with rechargeable cells that makes them a lot less volatile and more safe to use.

'Need to focus today' He thought as he put the mirror down.

* * *

Walle picked up several things from a building like a typewriter, computer and a stapler but what caught his eye was a safe in a room marked with Restricted Area.

'What's in here?' He wondered.

He cut it open and found money but something else that too. He looked in the corner of the safe and it was a metallic object that could only be described as a harddrive and something inside him made him think that it's quite valuable.

"Oohhhh..." He picked it up and left to go to back to his home.

While heading back, he saw a light flash near him and it was like a Stand Clear light but what was more surprising, it was coming from a metallic door in the side of a large warehouse.

'What's this then?'

He hid behind a brick wall and watched the door open and out emerged a person who made Walle stare in awe at. It was a woman.

Evelyn.

She had long white hair with perfectly smooth and soft skin, she had a brown leather bomber that had the Resistance icon on it, camouflaged pants with a utility belt, black lace up boots, and on her back was a Phased plasma rifle. Most notable about her was her eyes that were blue like the purest ocean.

Walle started to realise that he was now in love with this woman.

'She's really beautiful, I need to talk to her.' He thought and as soon as he was about to approach her, a rock fell from the wall that created a small thud.

**BOOM!**

She had shot at where the sound came from and kept aiming her rifle on the spot before turning away towards a building.

Walle had hid just in time before he was seriously damaged.

"Ooohhhh" He said in fear.

* * *

He watched her from a close but safe distance to avoid being discovered.

Evelyn examined a few T-851s while looked rather disturbed by them.

Hal began to approach her out of curiosity.

"Hal! n-no." He whispered for him but watched as he got closer and stepped on shards of ceramic and glass making a sound then the woman turned around with her rifle aimed at Hal but put it away.

"Awwwwww a dog! How cute!" She cooed.

Walle sighed happily at the sound of her voice then watched Hal lick her which got her to giggle.

Walle laughed a little loud but soon realised his mistake as he was fired upon by her.

Each time he hid behind cover, it would be shot.

Walle looked around but saw no where to hid so he just cowered as she approached.

"A Terminator? Well glad to finally put down o-" She stopped herself when she saw how it reacted, it wasn't fighting but rather acting scared. She shook her head thinking it was a trick to let her guard down but realised that it could easily overpower her regardless whether or not she was armed. Examining him, she saw he was an active T-851, she looked down at it and saw how battered and beat up it looked seeing how it could be a threat to her.

Hal approached him and sat next to him then he looked up at the woman and stared up at her.

"Not a threat..." She spoke coldly and lowered her rifle and walk off without looking back at it.

Walle sighed in awe.

* * *

He followed her everywhere and despite her looking back in an attempt to scare him away, he just kept following her like a lost puppy.

Evelyn looked around in a supermarket and heard it follow her which made her turn and glare at him in an attempt to scare him but he backs up and a row of trolleys began to chase after him and pinned him against a wall.

"Distractions..." She muttered and moved on from the area.

Walle stared at the woman laying on the ground getting ready to sleep. He slowly approached her in case she was going to shoot at her but soon saw she was sleeping.

'Good but what should I do to gain her attention.' He thought and looked around for something and picked up a mannequin from a store display and began to construct a model of her from it.

* * *

Evelyn woke up and got her things ready and saw a statue of a kind with blue eyes, a dusty mop painted white dressed in torn clothing. She stared bizarrely at what was a poor image of her.

"Odd..." She spoke and walked off.

Walle sighed and kick pipes that ended up pinning him down. 'Made another fool of myself...'

Evelyn searched room after room, building after building for something but grew more inpatient and frustrated by the moment then slammed a door shut and walked off and stormed out of a building to get holstered up by a trap.

"What the hell?!" She shouted in anger at the trap then aimed her rifle at it and shot it making her fall down.

"Grrrrr..." Evelyn turned the rifle to full and shot at barrels which exploded in balls of flame.

Walle stood there at how upset she was, he turned to her and made it his mission to cheer her up and stepped towards her slowly.

Evelyn felt a presence and realised it was the T-851 that followed her everywhere she just wanted to annihilate it on the spot but her rifle was empty and needed reloaded regardless of which, she still had no idea what it was capable of during this point of time then a thought came to mind. What if this thing knew what she wanted or had what she wanted as it was Skynet related tech she was looking for. Her answers lie upon a lone Terminator.

Walle was now an inch away from her and he stood there quietly.

"Aren't you going to talk?" She spoke calmly to it.

Walle fell back at her sudden response.

"Hey relax, I'm not hostile." She told it.

Walle got up and looked at her. "Huh?"

Evelyn began to sense that the Terminator had a mind alike to that of a child. "I'm. Not. Hostile."

"Uh..." He mumbled.

"What do you do? Are you not hostile too?" She asked it.

Walle nodded. "Y-yes not hostile too."

"What do you do?" She asked it again slowly.

"Uh uh um..."

"Do you still have a mission to uphold or anything like that?" She asked.

Walle shook his head and Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"W-what yours?" He said in broken English.

"Can't discuss that." She spoke firmly.

Walle nodded.

"Do you have a name?" She asked out of the blue and wondered if this thing can feel human emotions then maybe it'll named itself.

"W-Walle!" He answered.

"Walle. That's nice."

He sighed happily at how he pronounced his name.

"I'm Evelyn." She told it.

"Evalyn?" He mispronounced her name.

"No Evelyn." She said.

"Evalyn?" He said again

"Evelyn." She told him while breaking it up to make it easy for him.

"Evvvvaaaalyn!" He said horribly.

Evelyn started laughing uncontrollably at the sound he produceds and how hard he tried to pronounce it correctly.

"Okay it's Evalyn then." She said to him.

Walle heard something behind Evelyn and saw a wall of dust coming, A Sandstorm.

"Evalyn come!" He said as he went to grab her.

She backed up and whipped her rifle out. "Woah back off."

"B-behind you!" Walle ducked down and it hit both of them.

"Where are you?! Walle?!" She shouted for him and he grabbed her hand then pulled her.

* * *

Walle went inside the factory which could withstand anything and even then he only did this to protect her as he wasn't phased by the sand.

"You live here?" She asked him.

"Yes, I live here." He replied.

Evelyn looked around at his home, it was one of the factories where the T-851s were originally built so he would have access to spare parts in case he gets damaged. The T-851s were the smartest model Terminators available but Walle was incredibly different from them.

"Have you seen any of your units left?" She asked him.

Walle shook his head and bumped into the TV turning it on accidentally which started playing Hello Dolly.

Evelyn let out a quiet giggle at his clumsiness.

He began to do a poor goofy dance. "Can you?"

Evelyn nodded and began to copy him but accidentally bumped into him and caused him to stumble back into the wall which made a large industrial pipe fall on him causing his arm to get crushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." Evelyn spoke apologetic and tried to get Walle free.

He grabbed a crowbar from the ground and began to sever his arm till he got free.

Evelyn stood there speechless as to how she saw him handle the situation.

"Uh..." He picked up an arm and began to replace his severed arm with tools that he had collected for years. "Tada!" He enthusiastically said and moved his arm.

Evelyn let a sigh of relief out and turned her eyes to the chrome rectangle on the shelf. "Oh." She said as she picked it up and lit it.

Walle looked in amazement at the sudden flame that emerged from the lighter.

Then to make the moment more romantic, It Only Takes A Moment began to play in the background.

He stared down at her hand and looked at his. 'Okay now I need to do this.' He thought. Nervous but determined to hold her hand, he began to reach out for it but only making it inches away when Evelyn turned her head to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him and pull her hand away from his.

"Uh nothing." He said nervously but Evelyn paid no attention to him and turned her head to the screen and saw the scene playing.

Walle sighed and wondered what else he can show her to get her attention then it hit it, the harddrive from earlier today. "Evalyn I found something today that you'll like." He told her making her turn to him and watched him search through his bag for something.

_'I wonder what he's up to and why he's being this kind to me.' _Evelyn looked at the lighter then at the scene.

"Evalyn, I found this today." He explained and held out the harddrive.

Evelyn looked at it and her eyes widen. "This is what I was looking for! I finally found it!" She shouted and put the harddrive away but before she could say anything else, a pipe from the ceiling hit her on the head and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Evalyn?" He said worryingly and started shaking her for a response but got none.

"**EVALYN!!!!"**

**That'll be it for now and I'll see you in the chapter!**


	3. Ch 3

**Writer's block has indeed struck me terribly but nonetheless I will keep trying to write more chapters and update this till it is finished **

* * *

Walle looked at Evelyn who was unconscious and he pulled her up but she fell back on the floor.

"Evalyn... Wake up." He pleaded.

He looked around the room for anything to help her wake up but found nothing then realised that she might want air as the room was dusty.

* * *

Walle lifted Evelyn up to the roof of the factory via makeshift stairs and laid her down on a lounge chair that sat up there. He stared at her hoping that she'd wake up and they would be together as one.

"I hope you wake up..."

The day was extremely hot and Walle looked at Evelyn who was sweating from the heat but saw this as a sign that she was in pain. He grabbed fans and placed them up there and realised that without power, they wouldn't work which made him power them all with his own power supply that could result in him powering down from overheating the batteries that power him or low power.

After a few hours of the fans being on, no change was made to her current state but he was determined to awake her no matter the cost.

Her head was clean of any bumps, cuts or anything to indicate that she's hurt.

Walle looked at the ensuing dark clouds ahead and he immediately recognised them as Thunderclouds and grabbed umbrellas from the storage.

* * *

Walle held up the umbrella making sure she stays dry and unharmed but the risk of getting struck by lightning was too great and it could be dangerous. Then a lightning bolt struck the ground next to him causing him to shriek in terror.

'I hope I survive through all this...' He thought worryingly as the ground next to him was blackened and smoking.

"Aha!" He said excitedly and grab a set of defibrillators then proceeded to pull her jacket off and put it behind her head like a improvised pillow. The defibrillators were attached to his power supply which displayed a warning alert due to the defibrillators being unstable and that they'd cause a power outage but he ignored it.

'I wonder what will happen. Will she die? Will she awake and thank me for saving her? Only one way to find out...' He thought while rubbing them together which caused his body to short out but once he pressed the defibrillators up to Evelyn, it resulted her jolting and caused Walle to stubble back and temporarily shut him down but he powered himself back up after his system ran a diagnosis to what just happened.

"Never again..." He said miserably to his failed attempt and threw them away.

He put her jacket back on her and checked in case she was injured but avoided contact as his chassis was still hot from the defibrillators. "Phew..."

The streets were flooded but Walle had made a makeshift raft and propped Evelyn on it and used an oar to row to a small walkway.

Walle smiled while holding Evelyn towards a bench and sat her down. He put a loveheart on a concrete trashcan and put his and her names in it. He placed food and water in front of her in case she would awake to eat and like before, she was still unconscious.

"Beautiful day..." He said and if he could smile then he would've. Walle stared at Evelyn's left hand and inched towards her and held it. "Ahhh..." He spoke happily.

'Nothing can ruin this mom-' And in an instance he fell through the wooden walkway and into the water which took him all night to get out of.

* * *

Walle sat next to Evelyn on the roof of the factory while playing a game of Pong with Walle winning 295 to 0.

"Evalyn?" He said softly while looking at her but like numerous times before she was still unconscious.

'I give up... I'll never hear her again...' He whimpered and cupped her cheek with his metallic skeletal hand. "I love you Evalyn..." He spoke and shut off for the night wondering will tomorrow give him hope.

**Jesus quite a depressing chapter for you huh? Well next chapter won't be as depressing because it'll show the inside of the Resistance's Colony and answer if they did survive with 230 people like someone had asked ;)**


End file.
